


Tidy much ?

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Strangers to Friends, jeongmi, open ending I guess ?, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: Jeongyeon is tired of that costumer who keeps putting things where they shouldn’t be.





	Tidy much ?

**Author's Note:**

> I always end my jeongmi fics in a rather open ending, lkjfkdnjk please don't ask me to continue I really don't have time and its not even worthy anyway 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes in advance   
> enjoy 
> 
> toast

When Jeongyeon saw her enter the shop, she knew today was the day she would finally catch her red handed. 

This particular costumer had came here for the first time a few months ago and since then, Jeongyeon would always find something not in its place, a bag of cereal near the fruits, a bottle of juice near the mat section, toilet paper with toys. She had guessed someone had a bad habit of just leaving things there, without a care about the employees, and she knew it was her. 

The woman was always wearing classy outfits, pretty black dresses and seemingly expensive coats, Jeongyeon wouldn’t surprised that she was from a rich family and had never done anything herself in her life. Damn. 

she went through the backdoor, pulled the cart with the freshly arrived products and went back in, back pushing the door ; she would follow the woman while doing her job, in hope that she wouldn’t catch her looking. She strolled through alleys and stopped near the chocolate section, where the pretty woman was standing in front of. Judging from the expression on her face, she had troubles choosing. 

Jeongyeon acted like it was nothing and silently passed by her, filling the empty spots on her right. 

The woman had an habit, slightly bitting on her pinky finger when she was thinking too much, Jeongyeon had noticed, not that she had been observing her for a while, no - but she wondered if it was the reason why all her nails were short, in case she would break them. She turned her gaze away the second the woman turned hers towards her. 

She picked a box of dark chocolate and moved to another aisle. Jeongyeon busied herself with the chocolate aisle to make sure she wouldn’t raise suspicion, and she finally got around it to follow the costumer. She witnessed her get milk, potatoes, a small toy for whatever reasons, a pack of eggs - but nothing out of the ordinary and Jeongyeon began to think she had the wrong target. 

Her shoulders released their tension as she let out a sigh, watching as the woman walked to her next needed object. it was a funny way to walk, Jeongyeon thought, somewhat like a penguin’s or the way someone who had been graceful their whole life could do it too. She giggled at her own thoughts before pushing her cart again, the voice of her manager scolding her ringing in her mind like an alarm. 

But she finally witnessed it, and Chaeyoung would have probably said that she never moves that fast unless melon bread is mentioned : the woman was going to put the toy on a pile of candies, looking down at her phone like the most unbothered person ever, and Jeongyeon grabbed her wrist, perhaps a bit too forcefully, since the woman turned around as quickly as lighting before almost throwing a punch in her face, phone obviously still in hand. 

They stayed still, the woman’s fist still raised in the air, Jeongyeon’s own gripped on her wrist. She didn’t know if her lack of voice came from the fear she was feeling or from how beautiful the woman was, close like that, face to face, and she stammered something about why she shouldn’t leave stuff here like that, but the raised eyebrow on the woman’s face was enough to tell her she didn’t understand a word. and on top of it all, her eyes couldn’t stop tracing a way between the moles on her face.

So she slowly let go of the thin wrist in her hand, and the woman let her own came down ; she took a breath. 

« I’m really sorry, I’m an employee here and I can’t let you leave stuff around like that. I hope, you won’t, mind, but- » god, she really was sounding like a loser. « but I noticed you do that quite often. And I really need you to stop, please. » she clapped her hands together and gave an awkward smile to the woman before readjusting her specs.

The costumer looked down at the toy, and she suddenly seemed to realize, since she grabbed the toy back and bowed down to apologize. 

« I should be the one to be sorry, you’re right, I didn’t even realize it myself. » she took a strand of hair off of her eyes as she stood straight again ; foreign accent ? She wasn’t from here. « my bad. For how long have I been doing that… ? » 

The question was genuine, and Jeongyeon pursed her lips, hesitant about telling the woman she had been watching her every day she would come in for the past 5 months. She offered ‘a while ?’ With a slightly cracked voice, and it seemed to be a satisfying answer. 

« Oh, okay, then I will be more careful. Jeongyeon, right ? Nice tag, hm, thank you for telling me, I hope it wasn’t too annoying… i’m Myoui Mina, by the way, it was really nice to meet you. » 

Jeongyeon barely bowed as Mina left her, saying she still had things to buy and she was in a hurry now, until she fully realized that the girl was leaving, and grabbed her wrist a bit more gently this time. 

« Wait, can I call you Mina ? » a nod. « Mina, I would like to invite you- I mean - would you agree to go to the restaurant with me next Saturday ? And my friend did that tag, she’s an art student, you see, so she likes to draw on whatever she can lay her hands on, and I’m pretty sure she would-»

« Hey, it’s okay, breath ! » Mina covered Jeongyeon’s hand with her own on her wrist, laughing, her shopping cart hitting her waist lightly. « why don’t you keep the rambling for Saturday, yeah ? I would gladly go somewhere with you. » 

The softness that had installed in Jeongyeon’s chest broke the moment she heard loud footsteps behind her, and she braced herself for what was about to come, closing her eyes. The newspaper hit her a bit more lightly than she had expected on the head, and she unclenched her jaw. 

« Stop hitting on girls during your shift, Jeong, my family doesn’t pay you for nothing ! » 

« Sorry Jihyo, I’m going now ! » she let go of mina’s hands half heartedly, but the giggles that escaped her date’s mouth were enough to give her the energy to work efficiently the rest of the day - it got, of course, even better when the woman used her register spot to pay, sliding her number between the various products. 

She grabbed an inflated ballon on her way out, and Jeongyeon flashed her a smile when she passed in front of the windows.

—

« So, Jeongyeon, what do you say about working this Saturday ?  I think Jin is sick. » 

« No !! »

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @ is chaengtoast uwu


End file.
